1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traction-type actuator, and more particularly to a traction-type actuator to provide a multiple of a single route.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In these days, people have a certain demand for various electric appliances, in particular to portable electric products, such as smart phones MP3, PDA, notebook computers, digital cameras and so on. These products become essential for everyone. However, the sources to generate electric power are limited. Petrifaction source is widely used to generate power, but it is gradually exhausted and discharges carbon dioxide when generating power. How to supply electricity effectively and to conform to environment protection and energy-saving is an important issue in the industry.
A conventional actuator device is mounted in the sole of a shoe. When the user walks, a power module will be driven to generate electric power. The actuator device comprises a front bag disposed at the front of the sole, a rear bag disposed at the rear of the sole, two guide pipes each having one end connected to the front bag and the other end connected to the rear bag, a blade rotator connected to the power module, and four check valves disposed at the ends of the guide pipes. When the user walks to compress the front bag, the liquid in the front bag will push the blade rotator through the guide pipe connected with the front bag and flow to the rear bag through the other guide pipe. When the rear bag is compressed, the liquid in the rear bag will flow reversely to the front bag. The check valves are used to control the flow direction of the liquid to push the blade rotator to turn in the same direction for the power module to generate electricity. The power transmission of the actuator is achieved by the liquid. However, the liquid flows without a specific direction. It is necessary to provide the guide pipes and the check valve to control the flow direction of the liquid. In this way, partial kinetic energy is consumed on the guide pipes and the check valves to result in low efficiency of transmission of the kinetic energy. How to provide an actuator which can transmit kinetic energy efficiently is the present topic. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.